Warhammer 40,000: His Name was Oreg Twynsson
by Alssadar
Summary: A Homage to the Hero who was Oreg Twynsson


"Gentlemen and ladies. Today, we are here to celebrate the life of Oreg Twynsson. Although his place of birth has been forgotten throughout the ages of his years, he will still be remembered for his service.

"A man of honorable notion and courage, he died at a ripe age of 47 on the battlefields of Illith Prime. With the Emperor's blessing, he did his duty well as an exemplar to mankind. For such, Illith is once again free from the touch of the xeno, and its people are flourishing and productive.

"But for the honors of this man, he would balk at such notions. Humble since birth, Oreg always sought his place amongst the guard of the Teponti subsector. Upon reaching the age of his manhood, he enlisted immediately, finding himself an officer of exceptional standard and wellbeing, as all soldiers of his kind should.

"For his courage, he found himself lodged within a battleforce of a million guardsman, fighting the xenos incursions of the Tau upon Imperial space. Spread thin due to the Tau's cowardly guerilla tactics, Oreg found himself faced with the protection of an entire world, commanding one small infantry company, as the Tau began to invade in mass, their distractions fooling even the elite xenos hunters.

"But in the face of this challenge, Oreg did not balk his responsibility to the Emperor, nor his faith in mankind. Mustering his men, he set off across the planet, gathering and arming civilians to fight the alien menace, fortifying towns and raising entire armies.

"When the xenos 'diplomats' visited the capitol with their tanks and soldiers, it was Oreg who lead them in, under the false pretenses of allegiance. Is it not the worthwhile justice of the Emperor that the vile deception of the alien be met with such a clever trap? As the last of the Tau entered the gate, they saw the vast lines of the human battalions arrayed before them, all standing in what looked like stances of honor. Oh, how stupid the alien is to have fallen for such a display, as they were gunned down without mercy, their flimsy armor and weak will falling to human superiority!

"Stung by this crucial blow, the Tau were left leaderless and cowardly, resorting back to their guerrilla efforts to wear down Imperial strength. But Oreg's prowess shone through the darkness the alien sought to encapsulate the world in—his militias struck back against the alien, routing them at every turn. In single combat, Oreg himself brought down the last Tau officer, breaking the alien organization, and sending all of them fleeing back to the safety of their Empire.

"But Oreg was wise and knowledgeable of their actions. Requesting the aide of several merchant ships, he stole away after the xenos, pursuing them throughout the vast realms of space, until coming to the world of Illith. Here, the vile alien had returned, and their leader was nestled. Disguising themselves as prisoners of war, Oreg and his men were able to smuggle themselves onto the planet, stirring up the human resistance. Stirred by the faith and zeal of Oreg, Illith rose from its ashes, back into a crackling fire, as man overthrew their rulers, returning the planet back to the rightful rule of the Imperium.

"However, Oreg Twynsson would only live as long to see the planet free. Whilst engaging in the final battle against the aliens, Oreg was shot from afar by a cowardly sniper. Although fatally wounded, he strove on against the enemy, raising the Imperial banner high as his men stormed the xenos palace, destroying its works and inhabitants. In the aftermath of the battle, Oreg was found and retrieved by his friends and his officers, with whom he spoke to in his dying breaths:

"'My brothers…it does me well to know of the glories I have accomplished, and the honors I have gained for my homeland, but I do not wish to pass into the realm of death, and into the Emperor's light, just yet. For, there are still many more worlds yet enslaved under the foot of the xeno, as well as millions of men entrapped by their cruel regime. It does my heart well to know that I have saved the lives of many through my actions, but I dare dream of the countless more I could save, if only my mortal life lasted longer. By His grace, I do not reject his call to side, I merely ponder my possibilities if I had not met this tragic end. What I would give to continue to live and fight on in His name, I cannot name a higher price than my life. Go forth, my brothers, and see to it that the Emperor's light graces the skies of a thousand more worlds by the end of your time and the Emperor's calling! For Him we serve, and by Him we live!'

"With such words, Oreg Twynsson died, and the world spent many days in mourning for the great hero. But, in his death, he still continues to serve the Imperium of man. For his companions still battle throughout the stars for mankind's future, and the men he has liberated now bring the Emperor's light to the darkest corners of the galaxy!

"And, for his most holy work, he has protected one of the most important people in the Imperium: me!" Private First Class Shosts smiled, puling up the broken headstone from behind his seat, showing off the bolter shell still encased in the block.

Gamma Squad laughed at their fellow's tale, clapping as they all relaxed around the campfire on the Cemetery World of Isthmus V. "You were just able to make that all up?" Corporal Mople asked with amazement.

Bowing theatrically, Shosts replied "Such is the work of mankind—that one can spawn such an tale to the wonder and entertainment of all! But, even though the man may die, his legend must live on!" Tracing the name of "Oreg Twynsson" on the stone, he grinned to face Staff Sergeant Ybershi. "Well, sir? You said we needed a performance."

"Dammit, Jester, you deserve it," the sergeant smiled, filling all of their drinks once more with signature Judwohl vodka.

Raising their glasses all above the fire to the starry night sky, Gamma Squad gave their respects in unison:

"To Oreg Twynsson!"


End file.
